Evil Universe
The "Evil Universe" is an alternate universe where the majority of characters are evil. It was first observed when an alternate "Evil" Yoko came through. She was soon followed by a larger army of characters and a few strays. It was largely decimated by various forces and Yoko. Currently, the Evil Verse version of the Sol System is inhabited by Evil Alien's hive. The entire system , while decimated, has become a massive Xenomorph hive harvested spread over many planets from what life-forces remained on the planet. Known Inhabitants Evil Church Evil Church dropped from a drop pod from his ship moments after Church emerged from his. He then proceeded to win in battle against Church until Grif had the Daedalus land on him, killing him. Unlike Church, Evil Church was skilled at combat, and was relatively lucky in comparison to him. However, his ship was destroyed along with Church's when Church foolishly had his ship fire all its weapons while the two ships were almost touching. Evil Daedalus The details about the Evil Verse's version of the Daedalus are unknown, but it left after the Evil Verse Grif's death. It later returned to the Evil Verse with a revived Grif just prior to the Wraith invasion of the Prime Verse. Jenn eventually took the ship for herself. Evil Ellora During her brief appearance, she managed to nearly kill Grif and Ellora before beings defeated. However, due to her draining their energy, Ellora had to sacrifice herself to save Grif. Both of them later reformed, and the Dark Ellora was trapped in a soul gem. Evil Evo Evil Evo was part of the army that followed Evil Yoko, and was eventually defeated in combat by Evo, Yoko, and Marq. Evil Gavin Evil Gavin had stalked Evil Grif and Evil Girf when they entered the prime universe and attempted to fight Gavin, Grif, Girf, Evil Grif, Evil Girf all at once, his efforts focused mainly on his prime counterpart. Unlike Gavin, he was relatively cunning and skilled, and nearly escaped until Yoko intervened. Evil Girf Evil Girf is actually Evil Grif's polite twin brother. Like the real Girf, he was created by his version of Grif to live a mortal life. He is one of the few surviving people from the Evil Verse left, with almost everyone else he knew from his reality being dead. Evil Grif Like Grif and Anti Grif, Evil Grif is fairly neutral, and had no interest in killing Evil Yoko, unlike many of the others from the Evil Verse. He followed the attack fleet in his version of the Daedalus and actually helped defeat them. He was later drained and killed by his version of Ellora, which was known as Dark Ellora. It later turned out that Grif's immortality brought him back from that as well. Evil Jenn Evil Jenn grew up as a spoiled brat, and now bosses around Grif and Yoko, often abusing them. She eventually took command of the Daedalus Class vessels for herself, giving herself fairly unrivaled power in the devastated galaxy. Evil Caldwell Caldwell was fairly similar to his Prime Verse version of himself, though more capable in combat. He was killed by Evil Jenn when she commandeered the Daedalus. Evil Marq Like Evil Evo, Evil Marq was part of the army that followed Evil Yoko, and was eventually defeated in combat by Evo, Yoko, and Marq,though he survived the Encounter.He now works as a freelance Mercenary. Evil Ninja Evil Ninja is a very cliche villain, spending most of his time laughing hysterically instead of accomplishing anything. As a result, he has not been noticed by anyone from either universe he now apparently lives in a cardboard box in the prime verse behind a mcondalds. Evil Danno Evil Danno was mysterious even to the others of the Evil verse. He avoided the discussions of invasion, to the point where he flat out refused to support the others, knowing it was an unwise decision to compete against an entire Universe's worth of combatants with their little team. He fled the evil verse by unknown means before it was permanently sealed off. He once had dominance of Elrios, but has since departed to an unknown location. Evil Ray Evil Ray showed up once at Yoko's house and asked for help getting back to his reality and the Rooster Teeth Production Studio, but was kicked out immediately. His existence suggests that Rooster Teeth had managed to survive and continue in the Evil Verse, despite the destruction of Earth. He is also one of the few surviving people from the Evil Verse left in the real universe. Evil Yoko Evil Yoko was the first to arrive in the prime universe and immediately tried to kill Yoko before being stopped. After a later encounter with Yoko, the two began to get along, and became friends. At this point, Evil Yoko was no longer considered evil. However, after feeling guilty for all the deaths she was responsible for, she killed herself. She was later revived incorrectly by Church and nearly killed herself before finally being fixed by Yoko. She became close friends with most of the RP team up until her death. Evil Alien-king After his experimentation by the Yutani Corporation, Alien used his strength and mind to break out of his containment cell and went on to kill all the scientists in the lab. After the escape and the release of the other Xenomorphs there he went to live in the nearby jungle where he and his queen started a hive. He was not part of the invasion of Prime-verse and hence was not killed by the RP team. After the destruction of the rest of Evil-verse he and his hive took over the world (as there was no one left to fight him). He now rules over Evil-Earth. Majin Mitsubi/Evil Born from a thought form of the imfamous Majins, Majin MItsubi was born in Evil Verse to combat the Saiyan family. But he has a mind of his own, just like the once real Majin Mitsubi, and has taken it upon himself to go about on his own in the real universe to cause trouble. He is looking for Evil Danno so they may team up. Category:Universe Category:Evil